This invention is an improvement over the reversible fan shown U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,435 issued to Herman Huber. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,435 a ring supports the inside of the blades is in the form of a circle. The ring carries a plurality of blades which extend radially outwardly and each blade is urged outwardly by a spring. These springs are mechanical helical springs and they permit oil and other foreign matter to move outwardly from the inside of the ring. Helical springs are also subject to fracture, distortion and are expensive. The corrosion, foreign material, breakage and fatigue could cause failure. Applicant has found that by substituting a cylindrical shaped resilient sleeve thinned at its intermediate part to increase its flexibility. Weight, cost and other previous disadvantages in helical springs can be overcome.